Te extraño
by mauricioghi91
Summary: Satoshi esta en un viaje de entrenamiento y Shigeru se siente muy solo...ShiShi


**Te extraño...**

Un joven de 16 años caminaba por las calles de Pueblo Paleta, en su mano derecha llevaba la mitad de una pokébola, la observaba fijamente, en su hombro izquierdo, estaba descansando su Pokémon, un Umbreon

-Oye Umbreon, ¿crees que este bien?- preguntó Shigeru a su compañero

-Breon!- le contestó el Pokémon, asintiendo con su pequeña cabeza

Al llegar a su casa, Shigeru se recostó en su cama, pensando

- Te extraño... quiero que estés a mi lado... ¿por qué tuviste que irte? Recuerdo ese momento, fui a ver a mi abuelo, y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que estabas camino al Monte Plateado... corrí lo más rápido que pude y te alcancé en la entrada del pueblo... jamás olvidaré tus palabras... – el ruido del teléfono saca a Shigeru de sus pensamientos, atiende

-Hola, ¿quién habla?- dijo Shigeru, pero nadie contestó

-¿Quién habla? No estoy para bromas- dijo algo enfadado

-No... no es broma... – contestó una tímida voz, que Shigeru reconoció al instante

-¿Satoshi? ¿Satoshi eres tú?- demasiado tarde dijo estas palabras, ya habían cortado

-Gracias... – dijo Shigeru dejando el teléfono

-¡¡Hola!- dijo Nanami entrando a la habitación de su hermano

-Sal de aquí, necesito estar solo- contestó Shigeru de mala gana

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa, has estado así desde hace unos meses

-Vete, no quiero hablar... – volvió a contestar Shigeru

-Bueno, entonces no te digo con quien me encontré... – dijo Nanami con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No me interesa con quien estés

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que te interesaba una persona cuyo nombre empieza con "Sa" y termina con "toshi"

-¡¿Qué!- dijo Shigeru saliendo de su cama - ¡¡¿Dónde está!

-Está en su casa, volvió hoy a la mañana

-No me esperes- dijo Shigeru al salir corriendo

Shigeru corrió hasta la casa de Satoshi, este estaba sentado en el jardín, observando el cielo

-¿Satoshi?- dijo Shigeru al verlo

-¿Shi... Shigeru?

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó Satoshi, luego del abrazo

-Yo bien, pero los días no son los mismos sin ti Satoshi

-¿Y que has hecho?- dijo Satoshi, algo sonrojado por el anterior comentario de su amigo

-Prácticamente nada...

-¡¿NADA! – dijo Satoshi algo nervioso - ¡¿3 años sin hacer nada!

-Bueno es que... un momento – dijo Shigeru percatándose de algo - ¿tu entrenamiento no era de 5 años?

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, era

-Pero, ¿por qué volviste antes?

-Es que me di cuenta que en mi vida, hay algo más importante que el entrenamiento

-¿Algo más importante? Para ti lo más importante siempre fue la comida y los Pokémon

-Eso cambió Shigeru, ahora lo más importante para mí... eres tú

-¿Eh...?- Shigeru no pudo seguir hablando, fue callado por los labios de Satoshi, al principió Shigeru quedó paralizado, pero luego reaccionó y correspondió al beso

Fue un beso profundo, lleno de amor, por desgracia para ambos jóvenes, sus cuerpos pidieron aire y tuvieron que separarse

-Te amo Shigeru- dijo Satoshi después del beso

-Yo también te amo Satoshi

Otro beso volvió a unir los labios de ambos jóvenes, sellando para siempre su declaración de amor

-Shigeru...

-¿Sí?

-Quédate conmigo esta noche

-Como tu quieras- dijo Shigeru, dándole a Satoshi un suave beso

-Jijiji, voy a ver que dice Shigeru después de esto- dijo Nanami guardando su cámara de video

A la mañana siguiente, Satoshi despertó primero y observó a Shigeru, se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior, se acercó a la ventana y se sorprendió al ver a cierto Pokémon dando vueltas alrededor del sol

-Shigeru... despierta ven a ver esto... – dijo Satoshi

-¿Eh...? – dijo Shigeru mientras se acercaba a la ventana

-Mira- dijo Satoshi señalando al sol

-Es... es..

-Es Ho-Ho

Efectivamente era Ho-Ho, el Pokémon que guió a Satoshi desde el inicio de su entrenamiento y que ahora lo guiará en una nueva etapa de su vida

Ho-Ho dejó de rodear al sol y emprendió vuelo

-¿Adónde ira?- preguntó Shigeru al ver como el Pokémon se dirigía hacia un rumbo desconocido

-Va hacia Hoenn- contestó Satoshi

-¿Hoenn?- preguntó Shigeru desconcertado

-Si, es una nueva región llena de nuevos Pokémon por descubrir, además dicen que hay buenos entrenadores allí

-Nuevos Pokémon... y buenos entrenadores... algún día me gustaría poder visitarla

-Pues ese día, es hoy- dijo Satoshi con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole dos pasajes

-¡¡Adiós! ¡¡No olviden escribir!- gritó Nanami mientras que el barco en done iban Satoshi y Shigeru zarpaba

Ambos entrenadores partieron a Hoenn, en busca de nuevas a venturas y nuevos desafíos, desconocidos hasta el momento, el destino es incierto y ni Satoshi y Shigeru saben que es lo que les depara, pero hay algo que ambos saben muy bien: Nada, absolutamente nada, logrará separarlos

**Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, este es mi primer ShiShi así que sepan disculpar si no les gustó, en lo personal creo que me quedó bastante bien para ser el primero, si alguien tiene algo que decir deje un Review

Si la inspiración me vuelve quizás le haga una continuación

Nos leemos pronto

Mauricio


End file.
